Watch Me
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de Rowling. Este fic ha sido creado para el Tercer reto de canciones, del foro " El triangulo donde tres están unidos". *No se me ocurre nada para describir el fic, puedo decir que guarda mucha relación con la canción*


Las nubes ocultaban al sol, el ambiente se sentía triste. En Hogwarts nadie encontraba compasión, el número de muertos después de la guerra era impresionante, aquellos que habían tenido la dicha, o la suerte, de sobrevivir, estaban afligidos con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón hecho trizas. Aquellos que habían muerto en la batalla, protegiendo sus preciados tesoros, descansaban en paz. Los eventos ocurridos en Hogwarts eran espeluznantes, pero nada que destruyera totalmente a sus estudiantes y profesores, nada que apagara la llama que una vez Albus Dumbledore encendió.

Con el pasar de los días, la alegría empezaba a volver, las lágrimas se agotaban y el corazón sanaba su dolor. Ya pasado unos meses, la escuela volvía a tomar forma, no tendrían la necesidad de volver a pelear, de perder a más seres queridos, de salvar al mundo mágico por tercera vez. Llevando el luto en el alma y una sonrisa en los labios, las actividades en Hogwarts comenzaban de nuevo, conmemorando la valentía de aquellos que habían muerto un año atrás, iniciando las clases, esos que aún les quedaba algo de buenos pensamientos.

El primer día de clases podía ser igual a cualquier otro, pero con un colegio que llevaba las huellas de la guerra en sus paredes y la mitad de los estudiantes recurrentes, nada podía sentirse igual.

Hermione y Luna volvían para terminar sus estudios, junto con Neville y Harry, sin Ronald, él no podía aguantar el dolor que sentía al ver Hogwarts y tener sobre sus hombros, la soledad de su familia, quedó encargado de Sortilegios Weasley tan rápidamente que no pudo ni pensar en seguir sus estudios, bien sea en Hogwarts o en la Academia de Aurores.

Cada vez se veía más cerca la noche de navidad, faltaban dos semanas para la celebración y el árbol estaba por terminar de armarse, todos los estudiantes del último año colaboraban en la preparación de la fiesta, alegrándose por momentos y volviendo luego a la rutina.

El día anterior a la celebración, los prefectos de cada casa estaban reunidos, arreglando los últimos detalles del evento. Ese grupo de ocho personas, se habían vuelto amigos en esos meses, después de cerrar las heridas ocasionadas por años, todos compartían una torre, esa torre reservada para los premios anuales, había sido modificada para ser habitada por los prefectos.

Esa noche, en la sala común de los prefectos, se empezó la fiesta de navidad, entre los ocho estudiantes, compartieron con música y algunas botellas de alcohol, pasaron una noche divertida. Ya entrada la madrugada, y cinco botellas vacías colocadas en un rincón de la cocina, los jóvenes jugaban al karaoke, cantaban algunas canciones de muggles, que sorpresivamente todos se conocían, y otras más de cantantes del mundo mágico.

Mientras jugaban, una canción se repitió varias veces:

i dont need no music when i wanna sing a song

i dont need whats popular to know whats right or wrong

im dizzy burnin the track

im not going anything

im just being me watch me do me

Todos bailaban con el ritmo de la canción y cantaban con su melodía, modelando al subir y bajar las escaleras, destacando sus habilidades en el baile y las notas que podían alcanzar con el canto. Caminando por toda la sala y la cocina, uniendo sus voces en un solo tono, que no sonaba nada bien, bailando mientras alegran los corazones y se alejan de la melancolía que reina en el mundo mágico.

Al día siguiente, la celebración de la noche de navidad, fue absolutamente perfecta, y al finalizar tuvieron un intercambio de regalos, el más grande de la historia, ¿se imaginan lo difícil que fue organizar ese amigo secreto?, ese día, los estudiantes de Hogwarts llenaron sus almas de alegría y procuraron guardarla, para mantenerse felices hasta la siguiente guerra, nunca podrían estar tranquilos en el mundo mágico.


End file.
